Seeker
by I Just Need You
Summary: Kevin's little sister has a secret can she fight against this secret.
1. Levin family History kinda

Chapter one **Levin family history**

_ Don't own Ben 10  
_

_

* * *

_

"Come on Kevin look at the brightside if you go see Gwens match you might get to see people from your home town." Ben said.

"Not a good thing." I said.

_10 minutes later_

"Tennyson I can not believe I let you drag me here." I said.

"Come on Kevin you know you like it." Ben said. "Gwen's next."

"Really!! I mean whatever."

"Right."

"Kevin?!?!" a strange person asked. I turned to look.

"EVAN!?!?" I exclaimed

"Whatcha doing here Kevin?" Evan asked.

"I'm here watching my friend Gwen why are you here?" I asked.

"Well Jessi's here." He exclaimed.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Yeah she's up next against Gwen Tennyson... heyyyyyyyy."

"Wow Kevin and I thought you were stupid." Ben said.

"I'm not stupid whatever your name is." Evan said.

"It's Ben."

"AH your the Tennyson boy. Evan Levin's the name multipling the game."

"Wait Levin you two brothers?" Ben asked.

"Yeppers and the girl going up against your cousin is our little sister Jessi." Evan told.

"Kevin Gwen's gonna creme your little sister."

"Tennyson Jess has been practicing since she was 4." Evan told.

"Yeah well my cousin is better." Ben argued back.

"How about we watch." I said

"Fine." Ben and Evan said.

_10 minutes later_

"TENNYSON I told you my sister could beat your cousin." Evan said.

"You guys placed bets on who would win between me and her." Gwen said. "Wait where is she?"

"Over there by that guy." Ben stated.

"Tanner." Evan mummered.

"Pardon?" Gwen asked

"Tanner O'Ryan or also know as the leader of the O'Ryan Force 16 years old,6'2", Brunette, rival of dear Kevin right here. Why you may ask Tanner has a record just like me and Kevin. Tanner's older brother Keegan who is 18 stole our cousin's power and pissed off Kevin. Then Tanner about 2 years ago asked Jess on a date Kevin didn't like that at all.

"Um I heard everything you said and I'm leaving now if you can't say anything nice at all oh and Kevin don't say it. Also good job Gwen."Jessi said.

"Ok before we do anything else lets eat." Tanner said. "If thats ok with you Levin." He put his arm around Jessi.

"Fine by me." I said. Jessi heard the tone in my voice and pushed Tanner's arm off. Jessi pulled me off to the side.

"I'm sorry I snapped Kevin I just really hate when you go all older brother on me." She said.

"Jess..." I started.

"Kevin I just missed you all the memories came flooding back when Jasper was fighing Keegan then Tanner helped me forget those." She said teary eyed.

"Jess I love you I won't hate you if you go out with Tanner but if he hurts you I WILL KILL HIM ok." I said.

"Ok thank you Kev." She said.

"Your welcome Jess." I said she gave me a hug. Hugging my little sister felt good after 7 years.

* * *

Ok sooooooo review


	2. Wow

Chapter two **Jessi's Secret **

_ Don't own Ben 10  
_

_

* * *

_

"So where are we going?" Gwen asked.

"My Aunts place." Tanner said. "She has the best pie. Jessi doesn't think so because she doesn't eat pie or drink smoothies."

"WHAT!" Ben said. "How do you not like smoothies?"

"Well you see i lost most of my appetite about 12 years ago." Jess said.

"Why?" Ben asked

"Because."

"Because why?

"Drop it ok just drop it Tennyson."

"Not until you tell me why." Ben stated Jess started to glow.

"Dude drop it. Unless you want blow up." Some guy said.

"And you are?"

"Jasper Levin, cousin of the girl who will blow you up if you don't drop it." Jasper said.

"Ok then I'll back off." Ben said.

"Smart idea. You ok Jess?" Jasper said.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go for a walk." Jessi said. We started walking in while Jess walked the other way.

"So whats Jessi's problem?" Ben asked.

"She doesn't have a problem Tennyson." Jasper said.

"Sure didn't look like it." Ben said. Jasper attack him.

"You know what Tennyson I wish Jess would have broken her vow and blew you to the next country." After that Jasper walked behind the counter. "Carol I'm leaving you nephew and my cousins are here with the Tennyson's."

"Ok bye Jasper." The lady said. "So which one of you pissed Jasper off?"

"Aunt Carol it so wasn't me." Tanner said.

"You know I'm gonna guess it was Benjamin Tennyson hun." Some guy said.

"And you know my name why?" Ben asked.

"I'm a friend of your parents. We went to plumber kid parties together." the guy said.

"Ok." Ben said.

" So Levin why'd your sister almost blow the Tennyson kid." Tanner said. That ticked me off I touched the counter.

"HEY BEFORE YOU GUYS START FIGHTING TAKE THIS INTO CONCEDERATION I WILL HAVE STEPHANIE BLOE RAM YOUR CARS INTO EACH OTHER THEN THROW THEM OFF A CLIFF." Carol shouted.

"Aunt Carol you wouldn't."

"I would if you two fight." She said looking at me and Tanner. "If you want to know why Jess did that sit down."

"Mrs. O'Ryan how do you know about it?" Evan asked.

"I told her." Jasper said.

"Jasper why don't you take them through your memories?" Carol asked.

"Fine but you can't talk to the people in my memories ok." Jasper said. A round of ok's went around. "Ready." We all nodded our heads. With a snap of Jaspers fingers we were in his memories.

* * *

May 4th 12 years ago

_"Where are you taking me mister?" A 3 year old asked._

_"To the Sacoalmi Factory girl." An aggressive man said._

_"NO! If you take me there my grandpa will find you and hurt or worse my daddy will find and hurt you." _

_"What father your father left you. You little brat. Eat this it will place a vibe in you then drink this it will make you tired and then we'll place the "kootie" in you."_

_"But it looks like a piece of pie and a small smoothie?" _

_"Just eat and drink them smartass."_

_"No!"_

_"Fine We'll make you." Then what seemed like thousands of men came out._

_"Leave her alone Morningstar." _

_"Grandpa!"_

_"Francis Levin long time no see."_

_"Moringstar just let her go. She did nothing to you."_

_"What about her father HE did something to me." _

_"Do not compare her to Ethan." _

_"Why? Make you mad." _

_"No but it makes her."_

_"MY DADDY IS NOTHING LIKE ME." She sends the man flying across the room. She goes running away with her grandpa closely behind._

_"Sweetie I want you to run and take him with you ok?" Then he whispers something into her ear.  
_

_"But grandpa its a mouse?" _

_"Yes sweetie hold on." The mouse turned into a 6 year old Jasper._

_"Jasper, Jess get out hurry and Jess do what I told you do ok Jess?"_

_"Ok grandpa." she hugs him tight. "I wuv you."_

_"I love you too. Jasper get her out of here your grandmother should be out there."_

_"Ok."_

_"One more thing tell you brothers and cousins i love em ok?" _

_"Ok."_

_"And Jasper one more thing I love you." _

_"I love you to Grandpa." There was chatting behind them._

_"GO."_

_"bye." They ran until they were outside. They saw they're grandma._

_"Grandma!" Jasper said. Then he turned around a saw Jess about to blow up the factory. "Jess what are you doing?" He practically screamed._

_"Grandpa told me too." With that everything went back._

_

* * *

_"Did that really happen?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Jess said.

"Jessi...why didn't you tell me and Kevin or even Mom." Evan said.

"You don't think I tried. I tried so hard but you didn't care. Mom didn't care. All I had was Jasper, Grandma and memories that haunted me. Then when I ran away two years ago I ran into Kevin. I told him everything then the next day after that Jasper and Keegan got into the fight. Then Tanner came and literally swept me off my feet. Tanner and Kevin are the only ones who don't make those memories come flooding back. Yet those two HATE each other. So you don't think I've tried." Jess screamed trying to hold back the tears.

"Jess I didn't mean it." Evan said trying to hug her.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." Jess screamed. She started crying.

"Jess..." I soothed her like an older brother should do.

"Don't even try. Tanner." Jasper said.

"Well Jasper I'm gonna do whatever i want." Tanner said.

"Tanner take a step near Jess. Or I'll mana your butt." Gwen said.

"Yeah right Tennyson." Tanner said. He rolled his eyes.

"Tanner she might not but I will electrocute you." Some chick said.

"Stephanie!" Jess said through teary eyes.

"Come on Jess lets go outside and..." She looked around."Talk" Jasper started following them. "No Jasper you stay they'll need you to explain stuff."

"OK." Jasper said.

"Jasper is that true?" Evan asked.

"Yes."

"She really blew up that factory?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Jasper said

"Awesome!" Ben said

"Not awesome Tennyson, she sent 3 innocent plumbers to the Dark Spiral. And if you know anything about Alien prison's only this prison only the strongest plumbers can send people there."

"So Jessica can be almost as strong as Marie." Carol mumbled.

"Carol who's Marie?" Jasper asked.

"I'll tell you none of the adults like talking about it." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie shouldn't you be outside with Jess?" Carol asked.

"Nope Sonya's here." Stephanie said.

"Ugh that girl comes and goes like her grandfather." Carol said.

"So switching subjects." Stephanie said.

"Ok tell us who Marie is Stephanie."

* * *

Ok sooooooo review


End file.
